An Old Rival
by LionsHOF20
Summary: One of Tom's rivals moves a few houses down from him. Tom coached against this guy when he was in Midland and now has to coach against him again. Please Read and Review.
1. New Neighbors

This is a fan fic about an old rival football coach that coached against Tom when he was coaching at Lincoln College in Midland. He moves to Evanston with his family and is the new head coach for the rival school of Lakeside. Which are the Fairfield Red Devils. He also lives a few houses down of Tom and things heat up when the Lakeside/ Fairfield game draws near. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own any of the Bakers. I only own the Calenti family and any one else that doesn't appear in any movie or TV show.

Baker Kid Ages

Lorraine - 17

Henry-15

Sarah-14

Jake-13

Mark-12

Kim and Jessica-10

Mike-8

Nigel and Kyle-6

Calenti Kid Ages

Jesse-17

David-13

James-8

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Jake and Sarah were out in the yard and depressed because it was the last weekend of summer vacation and school started on Monday. They see a moving truck and go see who is moving in a few houses down.

"Hey Dad, someone is moving into the Jenkins house." Jake told Tom.

Tom goes outside to see who it is. He sees a jet black 1986 Nissan 300 Z in the driveway. Tom sees someone get out of the car and it's Don Calenti. Tom goes back into the house. Jake and Sarah go back inside with him.

"Was that Don Calenti?" Jake asked Tom.

"It couldn't be." Tom told him.

"It sure looked like him." Sarah then said.

"It looked like who Sarah?" Kate asked her.

"Our new neighbor looked like the coach from Redford College." Sarah told her.

"It can't be him." Tom said to Kate.

"Maybe it is." Kate then said.

"Me and Jake will go over there and check for you Dad." Sarah told Tom.

"Just don't tell them that your last name is Baker." Tom told them.

"Why?" Jake asked him.

"If it is Don he'll come over here." Tom replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Kate asked him.

"I don't want to talk to him." Tom told her.

Kate rolls her eyes at him. Jake and Sarah go over there and see three kids that looked familiar.

"Jesse help me with this will you?" Don asked his oldest son.

"Sure thing Dad." Jesse said as he and Don lifted a couch and brought it inside their new house.

Sarah and Jake are hiding in the bushes when someone sees them.

"Can I ask you kids why the hell are you in my bushes?" Don asked them.

"We're your new neighbors." Jake told him.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in my bushes." Don told them.

David walks over to them. He takes a good look at Jake and Sarah. "Jake and Sarah Baker?" David asked them.

Jake and Sarah's cover were blown. "Yeah, that's us." Jake said to him.

"It's me David Calenti." David told them.

"Hold on a minute. Your dad is Tom Baker then?" Don asked them.

"Yup." Sarah and Jake said at the same time.

"This is something else." Don said to them.

"I know. David you want come over and hang out?" Jake asked him.

"Hey Dad can I go over to Jake and Sarah's house to hang out?" David asked Don.

"I don't see why not." Don said to David.

"Cool thanks." David said to Don.

Jake and Sarah bring David back to their house to hang out.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up

Jake and Sarah walk into their house with David.

"Mom this is one of our new neighbors." Sarah told Kate.

"Nice to meet you." Kate said to David.

"Mom can he hang out here for a while?" Jake then asked her.

"Sure but, first what's his name?" Kate then asked them.

"I'm David Calenti. You might remember my family from Midland." David said to her.

"How is everyone?" Kate then asked him.

"Everyone is fine Mrs. Baker." David answered.

"What brings your family to Evanston?" Kate then asked him.

"My dad got a head coaching job for a local high school." David replied.

"What high school?" Jake asked him.

"Fairfield." David told him.

"That's crazy." Jake then said to him.

"What's crazy?" David asked him.

"My dad is the head coach of Lakeside." Jake told him.

"How's that crazy?" David then asked him.

"Lakeside and Fairfield are rival high schools." Sarah then said to him.

"Not again." David said to them.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked him.

"Remember how crazy it got when my dad was the coach at Redford and your dad was the coach at Lincoln?" David asked him.

"Kind of. It's been a while." Sarah said to him.

"We were all friends and then when the game between Redford and Lincoln was near it was like an all out war with your dad and my dad." David explained.

"I remember now. It was stupid the way our dads acted. We couldn't even talk to you guys during that whole week." Sarah said to him.

"And then remember the championship game of 98?" David asked them.

"They acted like little kids and didn't even talk to each other." Jake then said.

Lorraine comes down the stairs and looks at David. "Who's this?" She asked Jake and Sarah.

"Remember David Calenti?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah." Lorraine replied.

"This is him." Jake then said to her.

"No way. How's your brother Jesse?" Lorraine asked him.

"He's doing good. He going to play football for Fairfield." David told her.

"Is still as good as he was when we moved?" Sarah asked him.

"He's gotten better. He still plays middle linebacker." David said to her.

"You guys should come over for dinner tonight." Jake told him.

"Are you sure it's all right with your mom?" David asked them.

"Hey Mom!" Sarah yelled.

"Yes, Sarah." Kate replied.

"Can the Calenti's come over for dinner tonight?" Sarah asked her.

"It's fine with me." Kate told them.

"Cool. I'll see you guys then." David said to them.

"Be here by six dude." Jake told him.

"Sure. I'll tell my family and let them know." David said as he walked out the door.

Lorraine is look ing out the window to see if she can see Jesse.

"You like Jesse Calenti don't you?" Sarah asked her.

"No I don't." Lorraine replied.

"You so totally do." Jake then sais to her.

"I do not." Lorraine then replied as she went up stairs.

"Where are you going now? To put make up on for your boyfriend?" Sarah yelled up the stairs to Lorraine.


	3. Young Love

Chapter 3: Young Love

David and the rest of the Calenti's go over to the Bakers for dinner. The door bell rings and Tom answers it.

"Hey guys." Tom said as he saw the Calenti's at his door.

"Hey Tom." Don said as he hugged Tom and walked in.

Don and his family go into the dinning room and sit down.

"So, Don I heard that you're the new head coach for Fairfield." Tom said to him.

"That's correct Tom. So what's going on with you?" Don asked him.

"I'm the head coach over at Lakeside." Tom told him.

"This is unreal." Don told him.

"What's unreal?" Tom asked him.

"We play each other in the first week of the season." Don told him.

"I know. I saw the schedule Don." Tom said to him.

"So, I guess we'll find out if you can still coach against me." Don said to Tom.

"I believe I did pretty well against you when I coached Lincoln." Tom told him.

"Tom the last time you coached against me it was two years ago." Don told him.

"I believe that I beat you two years ago." Tom then said to Don.

"You got lucky. That was a terrible defense I called against that sweep." Don told Tom.

"It wasn't that you called a bad defense it was just I had a great offense." Tom then told Don.

"My defense was the number one overall defense that year. I put them in a bad position to make a play." Don told him.

"And my offense was the number one overall offense that year. The better team won that game." Tom tehn said to him.

"The better team didn't win that game. You just got lucky." Don then said to him.

Jake, Sarah and David are listening to their dads arguing. David is shaking his head.

"Are they ever going to stop feuding?" David asked Sarah and Jake.

"I don't know." Sarah replied to him.

Lorraine walks by them.

"How much perfume did you put on Princess?" Sarah asked Lorraine covering her nose.

"None of your business Butch." Lorraine told her.

"If you're looking for Jesse he's outside throwing the football around with Mike and James." David told her.

"I'm not looking for Jesse but, since he's here I might as well go say 'Hi' " Lorraine said as she went outside to go see Jesse.

"We have to see Lorraine with Jesse. She is so crushing on him." Sarah told Jake and David.

They go to the front window to watch Lorraine try to talk to Jesse without her knowing it.

"Hey Jesse." Lorraine said as she walked over to him.

"Hey." Jesse replied as he threw the football to Mike who threw it to James who threw it back to Jesse.

"Do you even remember me?" Lorraine asked him.

"Yeah. You're Lorraine Baker we went to elementary school then middle school together." Jesse said to her as he caught the football that James threw to him.

"So you do remember me." Lorraine then said to him.

"Hey James why don't you and Mike throw the football around for a while?" Jesse asked his youngest brother.

"Sure. Come on Mike let's see what everyone else is doing." James said to Mike as they walked off to see what everyone else was doing.

"You look different." Lorraine said to him as they started to walk towards the porch to sit down.

Sarah opens the window so that she, Jake and David can hear everything they say.

"Well I did grow since middle school and I have been working out lately to keep in top physical shape for football. You look different also but, not in a bad way." Jesse told her with a smile.

"You look good also." Lorraine told him.

"So, what high school are you attending?" Jesse asked her.

"I'm attending Lakeside." Lorraine replied.

"I'm attending Fairfield. I'm going to play on the football team there." Jesse told her.

"That's nice." Lorraine said to him trying to sound like she was interested.

"You still don't like football?" Jesse asked her with a smile.

"I like it. I just don't understand why people would hit each other like that." Lorraine told him.

"That's the way the game is played. I love it I when lay someone out." Jesse told her with a laugh.

"What does 'Lay someone out' mean?" Lorraine asked him.

"It means that you knocked the guy to the ground and he has to take his time getting up." Jesse explained to her.

"That sounds barbaric." Lorraine told him.

"The game is not barbaric it's fun." Jesse told her.

"That's not fun." Lorraine said to him.

"If that's not your idea of fun then what is?" Jesse asked her.

Sarah, Jake and David are still listening. "If she says shopping I'll die." Sarah told Jake and David. Jake and David start to laugh and almost give away that they're listening in.

"I think shopping is fun." Lorraine told Jesse.

Back inside Sarah falls to the ground like she just had a heart attack. Jake and David start to laugh harder. Jake and David have to duck since Jesse and Lorraine look at the window at the same time.

"Anyway back to you thinking shopping is fun. I can't stand shopping." Jesse told Lorraine. Lorraine looks at him like she's about to have a stroke.

"You can't stand shopping?" lorraine asked him in shock.

"I only like to go shopping for sports jerseys and other things that involve sports." Jesse told her.

"What is with you and sports?" Lorraine asked him with a laugh.

"I'm an athlete so I love sports and everything that's involved with sports." Jesse then said to her.

" I would usually walk way from guys like you but, you're too cute." Lorraine said ot him.

"Well thanks for your support. I think that you're beautiful also." Jesse told her.

They go to kiss and they hear Sarah gaging and look into the window and see Jake, David and Sarah staring at them. Lorraine gives them a death glare and Jesse just shakes his head and laughs.

"I think they saw us." David said to them.

"Should we run?" Jake asked them

"Why?" Sarah then asked them.

"Becasue they're coming inside right now to kill us." David said as he saw Jesse and Lorraine coming inside.

"Now we should run." Sarah said as her, Jake and David ran off to hide in Jake's room. They lock the door and hide inside of there.


	4. Getting Along

Chapter 4: Getting Along

Jake, David and Sarah are hiding in Jake's room with the door locked.

"Do you think they're still looking for us?" Jake asked them.

Jesse is knocking on the door. "Hey David you have to come out to go home sooner or later!" Jesse yelled from outside the door.

"Does that answer your question?" David asked him.

Now Lorraine is banging on the door. "Sarah, Jake get out here right now!" She yelled from outside the door.

"Why don't you two come in here?" Sarah asked them from inside the room.

"Because the door's locked Butch!" Lorraine yelled from outside the room. Jesse and her walk away from the door and go downstairs.

"So, I can stay here with you guys for a few weeks?" David asked them.

"That's cool with me dude." Jake told him.

"Jake he was joking!" Sarah yelled at him.

"No, I wasn't. I was actually serious about that. If I come out of this room Jesse is going to kill me." David explained.

"He didn't seem that big." Jake said to him.

"Not that big? He plays middle linebacker. He has to be big." Sarah said to Jake.

"He also benches 200 pounds and can toss me around like a rag doll. He can't be that big." Daivd said to Jake sarcastically.

"I get it Jesse's big and strong." Jake told them.

"So, why are you guys hiding from Lorraine?" David asked them.

"She's tougher then she looks." Jake said to him.

"She will be mad at us for a like a split second then become nice the next second." Sarah explained.

"I don't hear anything." Jake said to them. They look out the door and don't see anybody. Then Mike and James sneak up behind them.

"Hey guys!" Mike yelled from behind them. Jake, Sarah and David jump at the sound of his voice. James and Mike are in hysterics and on the floor holding their sides.

"I'm going to kill you Mike!" Sarah yelled at him as she chased after him.

"Aren't you going to deal with James?" Jake asked him.

"Later. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." David said to him.

"Ow! Sarah stop it!" Mike yelled as Sarah had him in a head lock.

Kate goes upstairs to break Sarah and Mike apart. "No, more watching wrestling for you two." Kate told them.

"But, Mom Sarah started." Mike pleaded with her with a sad face.

"You're the one who started it! You and James shouldn't of scared me, Jake and David like that." Sarah said to Mike.

"You guys shouldn't have been spying on Lorraine and Jesse." Mike then said to her.

They continue to argue and Kate has to seperate them.

Jake and David go downstairs. David sees Jesse shaking his fist at him and mouthing the words 'You're dead meat when we get home.' David is looking at the ground now.

"I'm glad Lorraine's a girl. She isn't as strong as your brother Jesse." Jake told him.

"I gave Jesse permission to pound on you." Lorraine told him as she walked by him. Jake now stares at the ground also.

"Don't worry Jake, he won't pound on you too bad. You're not his brother." David told him.

Everyone is now eating dinner. It's going smoothly. At the kids table in the dinning room Nigel and Kyle throw food to Gunner from the table. Mike and Sarah are still arguing about who started the fight. David and Jake are just sitting there listening to Kim and Jessica lecture Nigel and Kyle about how immature it was to throw food to Gunner from the table. James is just listening to Mike and Sarah arguing.

At the adult table in the kitchen. Don and Tom are talking to each other about who is going to win the first game. Christine (Don's wife) and Kate are shaking their heads at them. While Jesse and Lorraine are having a good time talking to each other. Henry is being himself and not paying attention to anything while he was eating.


	5. The First Day Of School

Chapter 5: The First Day Of School

It's starting to get late. The Calenti's leave the Bakers house and thank them for a nice evening and go home. The next few days go by pretty quickly. Jesse didn't beat up on David and Jake becuase he wanted to save his strength for footabll practice.

It's now the first day of school. Jake and David are attending Evanston Middle School together. And James and Mike are attending Evanston Elementary together. Jesse is going to Fairfield High School while Lorraine is going to Lakeside High School.

At Evanston Middle School Jake is showing David around when Cooper and Quinn go over to them.

"You know the drill Baker. Hand over all your money now or else." Cooper said to him.

Jake goes to give Cooper and Quinn his money and David stops him.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked him.

"I got this." David told Jake.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jake told him.

"Who me? Do something stupid?" David asked him.

"Baker hand over your money now!" Quinn yelled at Jake.

"Hey! Me and Jake were talking here." David said to him.

"David don't." Jake warned him.

"Jake you worry too much. We have a problem here guys. You want Jake to give up his money and I don't see that happening." David told them.

"We want you both to give us your money big mouth." Cooper told him.

"If there's something I hate in this entire world it's a bully. And you two seem like bullies to me. So either go away on your own or I'll make you two morons go away." David told them.

"Make us go away!" Quinn told David.

"I tried to warn you." David said to them.

David takes off his watch and hands it to Jake. Jake just looks at him. "Your move." David said to Cooper and Quinn. They go to beat up David at the same time and David handles himself pretty well. David was beating up both Quinn and Cooper. Jake decides to jump in and help David who had everything under control. A teacher breaks them up and sends them to the principal's office. They call Tom and Don.

In the principal's office Jake and David are in there waiting for their dads.

"Well Mr. Baker what is it this time?" Principal Harrington asked him.

"I got into a fight." Jake explained to her.

"Cooper and Quinn again?" Mrs. Harrington asked him.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

"And you are new here aren't you?" Mrs. Harrington asked David.

"Yes I am. I'm David Calenti." David said to her.

"And you also got into a fight with Cooper and Quinn?" Mrs. Harrington asked him.

"Yes I did. If there's one thing I can't satnd in this world it's a bully. And those two seemed like bullies to me." David said to her.

"I hate bullies also Mr. Calenti but, you don't see me picking a fight with them." Mrs. Harrington explained to him.

"Well you're an adult and can't hit kids. I on the other hand am a kid so I can hit bullies except for bullies that are girls." David then explained to her.

"Mr. Calenti we have a very low tolerence for fighting in this school. Since this is your first fight this year I'll let it slide this time but, next time you're suspended." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"Fair enough." David said to her.

"And Mr. Baker you knew how I fell about fighting so am going to suspend you for two days." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"Jake didn't do anything. He tried to break it up and got pulled into the fight." David said to her.

"Is this true Mr. Baker?" Mrs. Harrington asked him.

"Yes Mrs. Harrington that's exactlly what happened." Jake told her.

"Since I don't know who started the fight I only know that itinvolved Mr. Calenti, Cooper, Quinn and you Mr. Baker who was pulled into the fight trying to break it up if that's what the story is. I can't do anything about it." Mrs. Harrington told them.

Don and Tom now walk into the office. They sit next to their sons.

"Mr. Baker it's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Harrington said to him.

"Same here Mrs. Harrington." Tom said to her.

"You must be Mr. Calenti?" Mrs. Harrington asked Don.

"Call me Don. And you are?" Don asked her.

"Mrs. Harrington." She told him.

"What's the problem here?" Tom then asked her.

"David and Jake were involved in a fight with two other students today." Mrs. Harrington told them.

"Cooper and Quinn again?" Tom asked her.

"Yes. Now, David tells me Jake was pulled into the fight trying to break it up and had nothing to do with it. He said that it was only him, Cooper and Quinn who were fighting." Mrs. Harrington explained to them.

"You took on two guys at once?" Don asked David.

"Yeah." David said to him looking at the ground.

"That's my boy." Don said to David with a smile on his face.

Tom, Jake and Mrs. Harrington just stare at Don.

"Mr. Calenti you approve of your son fighting?" Mrs. Harrington asked him.

"I don't approve of fighting but, you gotta do what you gotta do." Don told her.

"Mr. Calenti I know that Mr. Baker coaches football which is a very violent sport, what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Harrington then asked him.

"I also coach football. And don't tell me that because I coach a violent sport my kids are going to be violent also." Don told her.

"Football is a violent sport and can lead to more violence if not probably handled." Mrs. Harrington explained to him.

"Mrs. Harrington forgive for saying this but, that's the biggest load of bullshit that I ever heard." Don told her.

"Mr. Calenti I don't approve of cursing either." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"I don't approve of cursing either but, sometimes you let one slip out." Don said to her.

"I never did that in my whole life." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"Not even when you stub your toe or jam your finger?" Don asked her.

"No." Mrs. Harrington replied.

"I don't believe that. Everyone curses when that happens even priest." Don said to her.

"Let's get back to our sons if you don't mind Don?" Tom asked him.

"That's a good idea Mr. Baker. Now since I was told thatJake wasn't involved I can't punish him. And since this is David's first fight in this school I'll let him off with a warning. You guys can go home now." Mrs. Harrington told them.

Don, David, Tom and Jake walk out of Mrs. Harrington's office and go to the parking lot.

"Jake you're grounded for two weeks." Tom told him.

"I didn't even do anything." Jake said to him.

"Jake you don't get pulled into a fight for trying to break it up." Tom said to him.

"But, that's what happened Mr. Baker." David said to him.

"David I appreciate you keeping Jake out of trouble with Mrs. Harrington but, I know he didn't get pulled into the fight. I know he jumped in to help you." Tom told him.

"David was doing fine on his own Dad." Jake said to him.

"Jake we'll discuss this with your mother when we get home." Tom told him.

Jake gets into his father's minivan and David gets into his father's Z.

"You're not going to punish David for fighting?" Tom asked Don.

"If he started the fight I'll ground him but, if he didn't I'm not going to." Don told Tom.

"You can't have a double standard on fighting." Tom told him.

"Well I do. And if you don't like it too bad." Don told him as he got into his car and drove off.

Tom gets into his minivan and drives Jake home.


	6. Why The Rivarly Began

Chapter 6: Why The Rivarly Began

When Jake and Tom get home and walk in the house Kate is waiting for Jake.

"Jake go sit in the livingroom and wait for me and your father." Kate told him.

Jake goes into the livingroom and starts to watch TV. Kate and Tom walk in. Tom turns off the TV.

"How long Am I grounded for?" Jake asked them.

"Two weeks. No cell phone, TV, going on the internet except if you have to research something for school, no skateboarding and you can't hang out with your friends either for two weeks. And you have to do dishwashing duty for two weeks also." Tom told him.

"That's not fair. I didn't do anything." Jake told them.

"Jake no one gets pulled into a fight for trying to break it up." Kate told him.

"But, that's what happened." Jake told them.

"Jake we're not in Principal Harrington's office any more. You can stop lying now." Tom told him.

"You lied to the Principal Harrington today?" Kate asked Jake.

"David lied to her not me." Jake said to her.

"And you just sat there and didn't tell her the truth?" Kate then asked him.

"Maybe." Jake replied as he sunk into the couch.

"That's just as bad as lying Jake. You should know that by now." Tom then told him.

"I bet David isn't going to be grounded." Jake told them as he stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

At the Calenti household. David is in his bedroom and is waiting for his punishment. Don and Christine walk into his room.

"David me and your mother have decided that you're grounded for this weekend." Don told him.

"But, I didn't start the fight." David said to them.

"You were still involved in that fight." Christine told him.

"This is unfair. I thought we didn't get grounded unless we started the fight and I didn't start it." David told them.

"David this is not up for discussion. This weekend you're under house arrest. No phone, TV, videogames, going on the internet or going outside." Christine told him.

"What if I have to research something for school?" David asked her.

"Nice try. No teacher gives homework that requires you to research something during the first week of school." Christine told him as she walked out for his room.

"Dad this is unfair." David told him.

"I was the one who said to ground for this weekend only."

"Dad that's not fair. Whenever Jesse gets into fights in school he's never grounded." David said to him.

"You're lucky your mother wanted to ground you for a month." Don told him.

"I'm thanking my lucky stars." David told him sarcastically.

"You get that from your mother." Don told him.

"I get what from Mom?" David asked him.

"Your sarcasm. Your mother knows how to let things roll off her back. She doesn't hold a grudge." Don told him.

"What about you?" David asked him.

"I take things alittle too serious. Like this football game I have against Tom Baker on Saturday Afternoon. I always want to beat him. I take football too seriously." Don told him.

"That's your job to win football games. You have to take your job seriously." David said to him.

"I can also have fun at my job. I always had fun during the weeks we didn't play Lincoln. But, when we played Lincoln when Tom was the coach there I made practices hell for my players. They hated it when we played Lincoln." Don explained to him.

"What is it that makes you want to beat Mr. Baker so badly?" David asked him.

"I don't know. I think it's because me and him were college teammates and were friends in college. Then he became a football head coach, then I did and everyone said I wanted to be just like Tom. So I want to prove to those people that said those things that I'm a better coach then him and he was trying to be just like me." Don then explained to him.

"That sounds childlike to me." David told him.

"It is. I need to let this whole rivalry thing I have with Tom go." Don told him.

"So, why don't you?" David then asked him.

"It's not that easy. I wish it was as easy as you make it out to be Dave." Don told him.

"Me and Jake are friends, James and Mike are friends and Jesse and Lorraine might become boyfriend and girlfriend." David explained to him.

"I knew about you and James being friends with Jake and Mike but, I didn't know that Jesse and Lorraine are would become boyfriend and girlfriend." Don told him.

"Keep up Dad. It happened like yesterday." David said to him.

"I need to talk to Jesse when we get home from practice today. Which reminds I have to go. I'll see you later buddy." Don told him as he walked out of David's room.


	7. Things Start To Heat Up

Please review. And if you have any ideas please tell me.

Chapter 7: Things Start To Heat Up

At football practice Don is trying not to make practices like he did when he played Tom when he was the coach of Redford.

"You need to eye that running back Jesse." Don told his son.

"He is there whole game plan. Whereever he is that's where the ball goes 90 percent of the time." Don then told his defense.

"I got him coach." Jesse said to him.

"That's great. And D-Line you need to ingage with those O-Linemen they have at Lakeside. They are big, mean and strong. They can't get to our linebackers. If they get to our linebackers, that runningback just got himself a first down." Don said to his D-Linemen.

"We got it coach." Drew told him. (Drew's a senior defensive tackle.)

"You guys need to use your quickness. You out hustle them, they will tire and get sloppy." Don them told them.

"Okay coach." Drew then said to him.

Don continues to run his practice. He hasn't gone overboard yet. After practice him and Jesse start to talk on the drive home.

"How areyou felling?" Don asked him.

"I'm felling good." Jesse replied.

"That's great because you're a big part of our game plan." Don said to him.

"Dad just don't go crazy like you did at Redford." Jesse told him.

"I'll try." Don told him.

"That's all I ask." Jesse said to him.

"I think I did pretty well today." Don then said to him.

"You did. I think you're making a big step in the right direction." Jesse told him.

"Thanks Jess." Don said to him.

They get home. Tom sees them get out of the car and goes over to them.

"Hey guys." Tom said to them.

"Hey Mr. Baker." Jesse said to him as he went inside.

"What is it Tom?" Don asked him.

"I just wanted to see how everything is doing." Tom told him.

"We're doing fine Tom." Don told him.

"That's good." Tom replied.

"How's everything at your house?" Don then asked him.

"Good. Couldn't be better." Tom told him.

"That's great. Tom enough small talk. Why are you really here?" Don then asked him.

"I can't see how my neighbors and friendsare doing?" Tom then asked him.

"Tom we've known each other since college. Hell we even friends at one point." Don said to him.

"Don I'm not trying to do anything but, have a friendly conversation with you." Tom said to him.

"All right let's talk then." Don said to him.

"My kids are friends with your kids and our wives are friends. Why can't we be friends?" Tom asked him.

"We can be friends." Don told him.

"That's great." Tom said to him.

"Just not this week. I'll see you on the football field on Saturday afternoon." Don told him as he went inside his house.

Tom goes back to his house and is planning his gameplan for Fairfield.

"Honey what are you doing?" Kate asked him as she saw what he was doing.

"Making a gameplan that will wipe that smug look off Don's face." Tom told her.

"It's Jimmy Murtaugh all over again." Kate said to him.

"It's different this time." Tom told her.

"Really, how?" Kate then asked him.

"This is a matter of a football game." Tom told her.

Kate walks out of the kitchen and shakes her head.

Again please review. And if you have any ideas please tell me. Or if you have anything on your mind about this fan fic don't be afraid to speak up.


	8. A Little Thing Called Love

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with work and then my computer got a virus. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter: A Little Thing Called Love

Tom calls a family meeting. His kids come downstairs and go to the livingroom.

"What is it Dad?" Sarah asked him.

"I want everyone to know that from this moment on until Sunday, I don't want you guys to hangout with the Calenti's." Tom told them.

"Are you kidding Dad?" Jake asked him.

"No, Jake I'm not kidding." Tom told him.

"We're friends with the Calenti's." Sarah told him.

"Not this week." Tom told them.

"Dad this is unfair." Lorraine told him.

"Lorraine's right Honey. That is unfair." Kate told him.

"Kate you need to back me up on this one." Tom said to her.

"Tom you're acting crazy. Now, stop with all this hating Don thing before it gets out of hand." Kate told him.

"I have a game to prepare for." Tom said to her as he left the livingroom.

Jake is in his room with Mike and Sarah.

"Does any besides me think that this totally sucks?" Sarah asked them.

"I do, dude." Jake said to her.

"Me too. I like hanging out with James." Mike said to them.

Lorraine walks into Jake's room.

"Do you knock?" Jake asked her.

"Jake I hate this whole thing about not seeing the Calenti's more then you three could imagine." Lorraine told him.

"I forgot, you have a crush on Jesse." Sarah said to her.

"It's not a crush. It's more then that now." Lorraine told her.

"You love him?" Sarah asked her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sarah when you have your first crush then you can talk." Lorraine replied.

"It's too bad that Dad said we couldn't see them this week." Mike said to them.

"What if he doesn't find out?" Jake then asked them.

"You mean hangout with the Calenti's behind Dad's back?" Mike then asked him.

"Of course that's what he means Mike. Duh." Sarah told him.

"I was just asking." Mike replied.

"It's easy for Mike and Jake becasue they go to the same school as David and James. It's going to be hard for me since Jesse has football practice and goes to a different school." Lorraine said to them.

"That is going to be pretty hard." Sarah said to her.

"Not if I talk to David and have him talk to Jesse. I'll ask David if he could ask Jesse to meet you at the mall after he gets home from football practice tomorrow." Jake said to Lorraine.

"Jake if you do that for me I'll owe you big time." Lorraine said to him as she huggged him.

"You can let go now. You're starting to crush Jake because you're hugging him too tight." Sarah told her.

"Sorry Jake." Lorraine said to him as she let go.

"I think you crushed my spine." Jake told her.

"Could you also ask David to ask Jesse to take a shower before he goes to the mall? I don't want to walk around with a cute guy that reeks of sweat." Lorraine said to him as she walked out of his room.

"So are you going to ask David to ask Jesse to take a shower before he meets Lorraine at the mall?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't know. It depends on how she treats me until school tomorrow." Jake told her.

"Me and Mike know you're going to tell David to ask Jesse to take a shower before he goes to the mall." Sarah replied.

"I know. I'm too nice." Jake said to them.

It's the next day and Jake asked David to ask Jesse if he would go to the mall to meet Lorraine there. And he also asked David to tell Jesse to take a shower before he goes to the mall. David agreed.

Jesse and Don get home from football practice. David goes to Jesse's room and waits for him. Jesse walks into his room.

"What are you doing in here?" Jesse asked him.

"Nothing much." David replied.

"Then get out." Jesse told him.

"Fine but, I have something to tell you about Lorraine." David told him as he walked to the door.

"Wait. Tell me about Lorraine." Jesse said to him.

"You want me out of your room and I'm doing exactlly what you told me." David told him as he went to walk out of Jesse's room.

"Tell me now or I'll pound you." Jesse told him as he grabbed David's shirt collar.

"If you pound me you'll never find out what Lorraine wanted." David told him.

"I have her cell phone number so I can do both." Jesse told him.

"She got a new number yesterday afternoon because her ex-boyfriend kept calling her." David told him.

"If she got a new number she would of told me." Jesse said to him.

"What if her dad told her she couldn't see or talk to you this whole week?" David asked him.

"He wouldn't do that. Our Dad didn't even do that yet." Jesse told him as he let go of him.

"Jesse, David come down here please!" Don yelled up the stairs.

"You were saying?" David asked him as he left Jesse's room and went downstairs.

David and Jesse come downstairs and go to the livingroom where James is all ready getting prepared for what their dad has to say.

"I have something to tell you guys." Don started to tell them.

"Mr. Baker all ready beat you too it Dad. He all ready told his kids that they can't see us this whole week." David said to him.

"Well, then I guess you guys know what this is about?" Don then asked them.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don, this is stupid." Christine said to him.

"I agree with Mom. This is stupid." Jesse said to him.

"All right. Since Tom all ready told his kids that they can't hangout with you guys. I won't say that." Don told them.

"Really?" James asked him.

"I'll even go over there and ask Tom if he could let his kids hangout with you guys." Don told them.

"Are you serious Dad?" Jesse asked him.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Don told him.

Don walks over to the Bakers house to talk to Tom.


	9. Here We Go Again

Chapter 9: Here We Go Again

Don goes over to the Bakers house and rings the doorbell. Mike answers the door.

"Hi Mr. Calenti." Mike said to him.

"Hey Mike. How are you?" Don said to him.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Mike asked him.

"I'm doing good. Is your dad around?" Don asked him.

"I'll go get him." Mike told him as he went off to get Tom.

Tom walks to the door.

"What's up Don?" Tom asked him.

"I wanted to see if you would put the feud between us aside for the moment and let your kids hangout with my kids." Don said to him.

"You came over here to make me look bad in front of my kids?" Tom asked him.

"No. I just want our kids to be friends even though we aren't." Don told him.

"I want our kids to be friends." Tom said to him.

"Then why won't you let them hangout with my kids?" Don asked him.

"Your kids might try to get my kids to tell them my game plan." Tom said to him.

"My kids don't care about the game this weekend. They just want to be friends with your kids." Don told him.

"What about Jesse? I saw the way him and Lorraine acted around each other the other night." Tom said to him.

"Jesse has nothing to do with this." Don told him.

"He'll use Lorraine as a way to get to my game plan." Tom said to him.

"My son wouldn't do that. He doesn't care about your game plan. All he cares about is seeing your daughter." Don told him.

"Then after this weekend he dumps her?" Tom asked him.

"Tom you're paranoid. I don't even know why I even tried to talk to you?" Don asked him.

"Why did you then?" Tom asked him.

"I thought that you wouldn't act like this and come to your senses." Don told him.

"Maybe it's you who should come to his senses." Tom told him.

"I'm not the one punishing my kids because we have a football game this weekend." Don replied.

"Are you saying that you're a better parent then me?" Tom then asked him.

"As of right now I am the better parent." Don told him as he walked away.

Tom slams the front door in frustration.

Don walks back into his house.

"What happened?" Christine asked him.

"Tom wouldn't change his mind." Don told her.

"I'm sure Kate will talk some sense into him." Christine told him.

"He did me a favor by not letting his kids hangout with ours." Don said to her.

"How did he do you a favor by doing that?" Christine asked him.

"I was going to do the same thing. Now, I don't have to. He did it for me and now he looks like a bad dad and I don't." Don told her.

"You two need to put this feud behind you before something bad happens." Christine told him.

"What could happen?" Don asked her.

"The kids could turn against you and hate you forever." Christine explained.

"I think Tom's kids all ready hate him." Don then told her.

"And ours would of hated you if you told them they couldn't hangout with the Baker kids." Christine told him.

"They wouldn't of hated me. They would of understood what I told them. They listen to me unlike Tom's kids." Don told her.

"You don't even know your own kids anymore." Christine told him.

"I know my kids." Don replied.

"Then where is Jesse going tonight?" Christine asked him.

"Nowhere he's staying here tonight." Don told her.

"He's going to the mall to hangout with friends from school." Christine told him.

"Okay you got me on that one. I'll drive him there." Don said to her.

"He wants me to drive him." Christine then told him.

"Why doesn't he want me to drive him?" Don asked her.

"He won't tell him." Christine replied.

"That's strange he always told us everything." Don said to her.

"Ready to go Mom?" Jesse asked her as he came downstairs.

"Sure Jesse." Christine said as her and Jesse walked out the door.

Christine drives Jesse to the mall. Jesse goes into the mall and meets Lorraine for their date.


	10. The Mall

Chapter 10: The Mall

Jesse is at the mall and is walking around with Lorraine. Lorraine goes into The Gap.

"Do you have to go into that store?" Jesse asked her.

"I love to shop." Lorraine told him with a smile.

"I'll be in Champs if you need me." Jesse told her.

"Jesse just come in here with me." Lorraine said to him.

Jesse sighs and goes into The Gap with her.

"Are you done yet?" Jesse asked her.

"We've only been in this store for fifteen minutes." Lorraine told him.

"And that's ten minutes too long." Jesse told her.

"Just go to that sports store you wanted to go to if you want." Lorraine told him.

"Thanks Lorraine." Jesse said to her as he went to Champs.

Don is in the mall and so is Tom.

"What are you doing here?" Don asked Tom.

"I can't be in the mall?" Tom then asked him.

"You're here for the same reason I am, aren't you?" Don replied.

"Whyare you are?" Tom asked him.

"You know that Jesse and Lorraine are here together." Don said to him.

"Don areyou spying on your son?" Tom asked him.

"And you're spying on your daughter." Don replied.

"I am not." Tom said to him.

"Look there they are." Don said to Tom as he saw them walking together.

"Why does your son have his arm around my daughter?" Tom asked him.

"She has her arm around him also." Don told him.

"Where?" Tom asked him.

"You don't see her right arm around my son?" Don asked him.

"No. I only see your son trying to put the moves on my daughter." Tom told him.

"Come on your daughter is trying to put the moves on my son." Don then told him.

"Come on they're going into that music store." Tom said to him.

Don and Tom go into the same music store as Lorraine and Jesse.

"Jesse do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Lorraine asked him.

"Yeah. How about you?" Jesse then asked her.

They both look behind them and don't see anything.

"They almost saw of because of you." Tom told Don.

"Me? What about you? You stuck your head out so far it looked like this rake had a floating head." Don replied.

"Your son is getting too friendly with my daughter if you know what I mean." Tom told him.

"Are you crazy? My son is not looking for that kind of relationship right now." Don told him.

"Are you saying that my daughter is easy?" Tom asked him.

"I didn't say that." Don told him.

"But, you were thinking it." Tom then said to him.

"Tom I would never say something like that about any of your daughters." Don told him.

"Then what were you trying to say?" Tom then asked him.

"Tom I wasn't trying to say anything. I'm just meant that right now Jesse isn't looking for a steady girlfriend right now because of football season." Don explained.

"That's all?" Tom then asked him.

"Yeah. Now, stop being paranoid." Don said to him.

"Maybe Lorraine is too good for Jesse." Tom then said to him.

"And Jesse is too good for Lorraine." Don then told him.

Tom shoves Don. Don shoves Tom back and knocks over a CD rack. CD fly all over the place.

"Mr. Baker?" Jesse asked as he saw Tom.

"Mr. Calenti?" Lorraine then asked seeing Don.

"Hey guys." Don said to them.

Don and Tom are kicked out of the mall for a week. Jesse gets into the Z with Don while Lorraine gets into Tom's minivan.


	11. Things Get Worse

Chapter 11: Things Get Worse

Don takes Jesse home. When Jesse gets out of the car he slams the car door. He walks into the house and slams the front door.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Christine asked him.

"Dad, he acted like a jerk at the mall." Jesse replied.

"You were at the mall?" Christine asked him with an angry look on her face.

"I know that look. Don't give me that look." Don told her.

"You deserve this look." Christine told him.

"Dad, I can't believe you would do that. I thought you trusted me?" Jesse asked him.

"I do trust you. I don't trust that Baker girl." Don replied.

"Dad, this thing between you and Mr. Baker has to stop." Jesse told him.

"Jesse I don't want you seeing that girl ever again." Don told him.

"You can't do that!" Jesse yelled at him.

"As long as you live under my roof you'll live by my rules!" Don then yelled at him.

"Don you should think this over." Christine told him.

"I am thinking this over. I don't want my son going out with his daughter." Don told her.

"Dad, don't expect me to play this weekend because as of right now I quit the football team!" Jesse yelled at him as he went to his room and slammed the door.

Christine sighs and gives Don a dirty look.

"What is it now?" Don then asked her.

"Did you ever read the play _Romeo and Juliet_ in high school?" Christine asked him.

"Who and who?" Don then asked him.

"It's a tragic play about two young lovers who kill themselves because their families are feuding and they can't see each other." Christine explained to him.

"What does that play have to do with any of this?" Don then asked her.

"Jesse and Lorraine are just like Romeo and Juliet. They both love each other and have to see each other in secrecy because of you and Tom." Christine explained to him.

"Jesse is just a little upset right now. He'll come around." Don told her.

"I don't think he will." Christine told him.

"Trust me he will." Don said to her as went to give her a kiss.

"Don't you dare. I'm angry with you right now." Christine told him as she pushed him away.

At the Baker house. Kate and Tom are now arguing.

"Tom I can't believe you would something like this." Kate told him.

"I was Don's fault." Tom said to her.

"Nothing would of happened if you and him weren't acting like children." Kate told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tom asked her.

"It means that this whole feud you two have going, has gone on long enough." Kate told him folding here arms.

"He always starts it." Tom told her.

"And you don't do anything to end it." Kate told him.

Jake is overhearing this argument and goes to his room to call David.

"Hello?" David said as he answered his cell phone.

"It's Jake." Jake replied.

"What's up?" David then asked him.

"Nothing much. How about you Dude?" Jake asked him.

"My Dad and Mom just got into an argument because of what my Dad did at the mall." David explained.

"Mine too. I wish that my Dad and your dad would just stop fighting." Jake said to him.

"Why does your dad have to start everything?" David asked him.

"My Dad? How about your dad?" Jake then asked him.

"What about my Dad?" David asked him getting annoyed.

"Your dadtakes football too serious." Jake replied.

"So, does your dad." David replied.

"My Dad doesn't treat his players like they're going to war." Jake told him.

"My Dad doesn't act like a drill instructor!" David yelled into the phone.

"Whatever Dude. I don't even know why I bothered to call you!" Jake yelled back into the phone.

"Then why did you?" David asked him.

"Because I thought you were my friend!" Jake yelled into the phone as he hung it up.

Jake throws his cell phone on his bed. David hangs up his cell phone and and also throws it on his bed.


	12. Fast Enemies

Chapter 12: Fast Enemies

It's the next day. Jake and David haven't talked to each other since last night when they got into that argument. Jake accidently bumps into David when he turns the corner going to his next class.

"I'm sorry Dude." Jake said to him not noticing he bumped into David.

"Sure you are Jake." David said to him.

"Oh, it's you. Then I guess I'm not sorry." Jake then said to him.

"I just said that to you." David told him as he was getting up from the ground.

"You don't have to give me an attitude." Jake then told him.

"Listen, Skaterpunk. Just walk away and go to your next class or are you cutting again?" David asked him.

"Shut up you brainless jock!" Jake yelled at him.

"Why don't you make me?" David then asked him getting into Jake's face.

Jake shoves David. David punches Jake in the face and gives him a bloody nose. Jake touches his nose and sees the blood. Jake then punches David in the eye and gives him a black eye. They get into a fist fight. Mrs. Harrington breaks them up this time.

"I want to see you two in my office right now." Mrs. Harrington told them.

David and Jake follow Mrs. Harrington to her office. They sit in her office waiting for her to come into the office.

"See what you did?" David asked Jake.

"Me? I didn't throw the first punch!" Jake yelled at him.

"Jake, you ran into me!" David yelled back at him.

"It was an accident. I didn't know that you were around the corner." Jake explained to him.

"Don't give me any excuse Jake. You knew my scedule and knew I was going that way to my next class." David then told him.

"What do you want me to do, be late for class?" Jake then asked him.

"You usually are late for class anyway." David then told him.

"We can't all be brown nosers like you." Jake then said to him.

"Maybe if you sucked up to teachers you would actually see grades higher then a 75 on your report card." David then replied to him.

Mrs. Harrington walks in to them arguing.

"Enough!" She yelled at them.

"He started it." Jake told her.

"No, he did." David then told her.

"Mr. Baker and Mr. Calenti I saw the whole thing. Mr. Calenti you threw the first punch." Mrs. Harrington explained to them.

"After he shoved me." David told her pointing to Jake.

"You still didn't have to throw a punch." Jake then told him.

"And you shouldn't have retaliated and throw a punch back Mr. Baker." Mrs. Harrington then told Jake.

"Since you don't know who started it then where off the hook, right?" David then asked her.

"Dude, she said she saw the whole thing." Jake then told him.

"I know that Jake. I was seeing if she remembered that she said that." David said to him with a scowl.

"Mr. Calenti I have a very good memory. And you are both suspended until next Monday. And when you get back to school you both have two weeks worth of detention." Mrs. Harrington told them.

"But Mrs. Harrington its Wednesday." David then said to her.

"She knows that David she's not an idiot like you." Jake then told him.

"Mrs. Harrington if you just give a few minutes with this Skaterpunk in your office alone, I promise you this whole thing will be settled and you don't have to call our fathers." David explained to her.

"I'm not going to leave you two alone in this office. And another thing I didn't call your fathers." Mrs. Harringto told them.

"Thank God." David said to her.

"I called your mothers." Mrs. Harrington then told them.

"Oh shit!" David said outloud.

"Mr. Calenti I already told your father that I don't like it when people curse around me. That's another weeks detention for you." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"Serves you right." Jake said to David with a smirk on his face.

"For that remark Mr. Baker you also have another week of detention." Mrs. Harrington told him.

"You can't be serious Mrs. H." Jake said to her.

"Well, Jacob I am serious. Maybe three weeks of detention together will make you two get along." Mrs Harringot told them.

"Mrs. H you know I hate it when people call me Jacob." Jake said to her.

"And you know I hate it when people call me Mrs. H." Mrs. Harrington then told him.

"I'm sorry. I won't call you Mrs. H again." Jake told her.

"You just did Jacob." David told him with a chuckle.

"Shut up Dave!" Jake yelled at him.

"Hold on a minute. Did you just call me Dave?" David then asked him.

"Uh, I think I did." Jake replied.

"Mr. Calenti, Mr. Baker go wait for your mothers outside my office. And don't sit next to each other." Mrs. Harrington told them.

Jake and David go outside the office to wait for their moms. David is sitting at one end of the room and Jake is sitting at the other end. Kate comes to pick up Jake.

"Hi David." Kate said to him as she walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Baker." David replied.

Kate and Jake walk out of the office. Christine sees Kate in the hallway.

"Hi Kate." Christine said to her.

"Hi Christine." Kate then replied.

"Hi Mrs. Calenti." Jake said to her.

"Hi Jake. Where's David?" Christine asked him.

"He's outside the principal's office." Kate told her.

Kate told Christine where the principals office was. Christine goes to get David.

"Hey Mom." David said to her.

"Hi David." Christine said to him.

Christine and David walk out of the school and get into her car.

"Mom, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I love you." David told her.

"David that isn't going to work. You know how I feel about fighting." Christine told him.

"I know but," David started to say to her.

"No buts. You are grounded for a month. No TV, no cell phone. And no anything else that you like to do for a whole month." Christine told him.

"I guess I can't take out the trash then or clean my room." David the said to her.

"Nice try, David." Christine said to him.

"Man this bites." David said to her as he folded his arms and sank back into her passenger seat.


	13. Changes Part 1

Chapter 13: Changes Part 1

Christine and David get home. David goes right to his room.

When Kate and Jake get home, Kate tells Jake to go to the livingroom.

"You can't ground me I'm already grounded." Jake said to her.

"I'm grounding you for another week." Kate told him.

"I'm grounded for three weeks now?" Jake asked her.

"Do you want to make it a month?" Kate then asked him.

"But, Mom." Jake pleaded with her.

"No buts, Jake. Now, go upstairs." Kate told him.

"Fine but, David started it." Jake told her as he went upstairs to his room.

At Don's practice Jesse shows up in full gear.

"I thought you quit?" Don asked him.

"I can't let my team down." Jesse told him.

"That's what I like to hear." Don told him.

"I'm playing for the team not you." Jesse told him as he went to go practice with his team.

Practice runs smoothly and Don doesn't go overboard.

On the ride home from practice Jesse doesn't talk to Don the whole way home. They get home and Christine tells Don what David did.

Don goes up to David's room. Don knocks on his door.

"Come in." David told him.

Don walks into his room.

"Before you ground me I just want to tell you Jake started it." David told him.

"David, your mom told me that she grounded you for two weeks." Don said to him.

"Don't you think that's unfair?" David asked him.

"No, I think that's pretty reasonable." Don told him.

"Dad, he started it." David told him.

"I don't care. Jake is your friend." Don told him.

"He was my friend." David then told him.

"He still is your friend. You two just had a fight that was it. All friends fight." Don then told him.

"Fist fight?" David then asked him.

"Of course fist fight. If friends stopped being friends because of an argument they might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend." Don then told him.

"We got into a fist fight not an argument." David told him.

"And you guys stopped being friends because of that?" Don asked him.

"No, it started last night." David told him.

"What happened last night?" Don then asked him.

"Jake said that you were a drill instructor with your team and blamed you for starting the feud between his dad and you." David told him.

"You guys stopped talking because of me and Tom?" Don asked him.

"Yeah." David replied.

"I didn't know that this whole feud would affect you guys." Don then told him.

"Dad, I'm not trying to be disrespectful but, how in the world did you not know that this feud between you and Mr. Baker would affect our friendship with the Bakers?" David asked him.

"I don't know why." Don replied.

"Again not to be disrespectful but, you care more about beating Mr. Baker then you do your own sons." David told him.

"You're right David." Don told him.

"Say that again?" David then asked him.

"You're right. I did care more about beating Tom then my own sons but, that's going to change." Don said to him.

"I hope so Dad." David said to him.

"I'll go over there and try to talk to Tom again." Don told him.

"Dad, don't. Remember the last time you tried that?" David asked him.

"That's true. I just made things worse." Don said to him.

"I think you should go talk to Jesse now." David said to him.

"You're like your mother." Don told him.

"How?" David asked him.

"Telling me what to do." Don replied.

"I'm sorry Dad." David said to him.

"Don't be. Your mother is always right when she tells me what to do." Don then told him.

"So that means I'm right also?" David then asked him.

"If I'm going to talk to Jesse you must be right." Don told him.

"Before you go, am I still grounded?" David asked him.

"Yeah." Don told him as he left his room.


	14. Changes Part 2

Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been pretty busy with work and stuff like that.

Chapter 14: Changes Part 2

Don knocks on Jesse's door and walks in.

"What do you want know?" Jesse asked him.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. This whole thing between me and Tom has got to stop before this weekends game." Don said to him.

"I've been telling you that for the past three days." Jesse told him.

"I should of been listening to you guys." Don then said to him.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jesse then asked him.

"I'm going to see if I can make things right with Tom." Don replied.

"Mom is still mad at you also." Jesse then said to him.

"I'll go to Tom's house after I made things right with your mother." Don told him.

Don leaves Jesse's room and goes downstairs.

"Hi Baby." Don said to Christine.

"Baby? You haven't called me that since James was born." Christine told him.

"I know I've been a jerk this last few days and this thing with Tom has gotten out of hand." Don then said to her.

"Are trying to ask me to forgive you?" Christine then asked him.

"Yes, that's actually what I'm trying to do." Don replied.

"Then say it. Say those two words." Chrsitine told him.

"You know I have trouble saying those two words." Don then told her.

"Say it or I'll never forgive you." Christin then told him.

"I'm sorry." Don apologized.

Christine kisses Don on the lips.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Don then asked her.

"Yeah, it does." Christine smiled.

"When I get home from the Bakers me and you are going to reconnect if you know what I mean." Don told her.

Don goes to the Baker house and can't knock on the door or ring the doorbell. He's about to leave when Jake opens the door.

"Hey Mr. Calenti." Jake said to him.

"Hey Jake." Don replied.

"You're here to see my Dad aren't you?" Jake then asked him.

"Yeah." Don replied.

Jake invites him in.

"Dad, Mr. Calenti's here!" Jake yelled upstairs to Tom.

"Thanks Jake." Don said to him.

"No problem." Jake replied as he went into the livingroom.

Tom comes down the stairs.

"Tom, we need to talk." Don said to him.

"We have nothing more to say to each other." Tom said to him.

"Tom, we need to put this whole feud behind us. What happen between us in Midland and in college is in the past. I want to leave that feud in Midland." Don told him.

"Don, we tried this before." Tom replied.

"But, noone apologized for starting it." Don then said to him.

"That's because I didn't start it." Tom then told him.

"I didn't start it either." Don told him.

"We're back at square one." Tom said to him.

"Do you even remember why we started feuding?" Don asked him.

"I can't say that I do." Tom replied.

"I can't remember either. It was such a long time ago." Don said to him.

They just stand there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Let's just say it was stupid and just leave it at that." Don then said to him.

"Fine." Tom said as him and Don shoke hands.

Don leaves and goes back home.

"What happened?" Christine asked him.

"Me and Tom finally put that feud behind us because we couldn't remember who started it." Don replied.

"Old age?" Christine laughed.

"I guess so." Don then laughed.

They start to make out on the couch and go to their room.

The next day David is just sitting in his room because he's suspended from school. He goes outside to get a change of scenery from his room. When he walks out there he sees Jake in the Baker yard. He goes to go back inside.

"David, I'm sorry." jake said to him.

David stops in his tracks.

"What was that?" David asked as he walked towards the fence.

"I'm sorry." Jake repeated.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I gave you that fat lip." David told him.

"And I gave you that black eye." Jake then told him.

"I'm sorry too." David then apologized.

Jake hops over the fence to hang with David.


	15. Game Time

Chapter 15: Game Time

It's now the day that Tom and Don have been waiting for Game Time. The stadium is packed and Don gets chills from the atmosphere. Before the game Don gives a speech to his team.

"Men, I've been a jerk these last few days running practice like it's boot camp. I just want you guys to know that there is more to life then football. I just learned that. I know we all want to win this game but, all we can do is our best and if we win that's great. Just as long as you guys try your best that's all I can ask from you. So, let's go out there and play our game. Let's play football." Don told his team in the locker room.

They teams come out from the locker rooms and go to the field. Don takes a deep breath before he walks out. Him and Tom meet at midfield.

"Just like old times." Don said to Tom.

"And just like old times I'm going to win." Tom said to him.

"We'll see about that." Don replied.

They shake hands and walk back to their benches. The captains of both teams go out for the coin toss. Fairfield wins the toss and decide to kick off. The game is a defensive batte. At halftime the score is tied at 7. Mike, James and David are into the game. Jake on the other hand is waiting for something to spark the feud between Don and Tom.

"Nothing will happen." David said to Jake.

"I hope you're right Dude." Jake said to him.

"What's his problem?" James asked Mike about Jake.

"He's worried that something is going to happen and our Dads will fight again." Mike replied.

"We didn't stop being friends because of our Dads." James told him.

"Teenagers and grown ups are weird." Mike said to him.

"They are." James replied.

The teams come out for the start of the next half. Lakeside is winning 10-7 with under a minute to go in the fourth quarter. Lakeside has the ball on Fairfield's 45. Lakesides quarterback drops back and throws an interception right to Jesse. He takes it to the Lakeside 10. There is ten seconds left on the clock. Don has one timeout left. He runs a halfback dive and calls a timeout with two seconds left on the clock. He sends his field goal team out there to tie the game and send it to overtime. The ball is snapped, the kicker kicks it and it's wide right. Fairfield loses. When Don sees the kick go wide right he gets a sickening felling in his stomach. The teams line up to shake hands. Don and Tom just look at each other.

"We'll see you in the playoffs." Don told him.

"See ya there." Tom replied.

They shake hands.

"See Jake. They shoke hands nothing happened." David told him.

"Maybe, they won't start fighting again." Jake then said to him.

After the game Jesse is looking for Lorraine. When he sees her he goes up to her.

"Hey." Jesse said to her.

"Hey, tough break." Lorraine said to him.

"I was wondering since our Dads aren't fighting if you and me could hang out tomorrow?" Jesse asked her.

"You want to hang out tomorrow even though you lost?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Like a great coach once said there is more to life then football." Jesse told her.

They kiss.

The End


End file.
